


Illicit Affairs

by jilliancares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, it's basically just pwp, this is the first time i've ever written wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: No, Ginny isn’t going to tell you who’s she’s been seeing Ron. And it’s definitely not Pansy Parkinson either.





	Illicit Affairs

"Just—who is it?" Ron demanded, for the millionth time. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm not telling you."

"You have to. As your older brother I have to know if he's treating you right!"

"As my older brother you can stick your wand up your—“

"Hey!"

"Just leave her alone, Ron," Hermione finally piped in, smiling knowingly. Ginny hadn't actually told her anything, but if anyone was able to find out something they were explicitly told, it was Hermione.

"She should go back to being with Harry. _He_ was treating you right," said Ron, his voice full of exasperation.

"Harry's _gay_ ," Ginny helpfully reminded him.

"He can look past that!"

"Really can't, mate," Harry said, looking up from the letter he was writing. He was constantly writing, recently, and Ginny's theory was that he was having an illicit affair via owl delivery. Not that her theories were usually right, but it didn't hurt to try.

Ginny, using Ron's now distracted state, turned and escaped through the portrait hole. It was none of Ron’s—or any of her brothers’—business who she was dating. Sure, she might tell them someday, but for now the sneaking around was part of the fun. Not to mention the fact that she didn't know how her family would react when she told them that she was not only bisexual, but dating a Slytherin.

"Found you," said a voice behind her, before she was yanked into an alcove. Ginny gasped as hot breath caressed her neck, and familiar manicured nails snuck past the waistband of her jeans. Muggle fashion was currently all the rage.

"Not here Pans," Ginny gasped, and Pansy Parkinson snickered, pulling away from her and letting her spin around. 

"Then where?" she demanded, her expertly filled in eyebrow raising impressively. She was always begging Ginny to let her do her makeup, but Ginny insisted it would look weird on her.

"Slytherin?" Ginny suggested mischievously, and Pansy smirked.

"You want to come down to the dungeons?" she purred, stepping forward to press Ginny against the wall. Her hand snuck in between her legs, rubbing, which didn't do much except make Ginny more frustrated when there was so much material in the way.

"Yes," Ginny moaned, and then Pansy was grabbing her hand and yanking her down the staircase. The funniest part about Ginny's secret relationship with Pansy was that it was hardly even a secret. Ron had seen them together many times and just assumed they were friends now.

"You're friends with Pansy Parkinson?" he'd asked, after they'd hugged each other goodbye outside the Great Hall.

"Yep," Ginny has answered innocently.

Now, there was nothing innocent about the way they were practically running to the dungeons, stopping to kiss and grope each other behind knights of armor and tapestries. When finally they burst through the stone wall and into the Slytherin common room, they found it completely empty except for one person.

Draco Malfoy looked up from where he was seated, took one look between them, and stood. "I'm not interested in hearing you two have sex," he informed.

"Har har," snarled Pansy, while Ginny stared at Malfoy, wide-eyed. Were their intentions really that clear? "If you're leaving, don't forget your love letters."

Malfoy scoffed, snatched up his papers from the table, and stalked past them. At the last moment, he stopped and bent towards Ginny's ear. "From what I've heard, she likes it when you use tongue."

Ginny was left spluttering as he left the dungeon, and Pansy grabbed her hand again. "Ignore him," she informed. "He's a dick." She was smiling as she said this, however. Ginny knew they had an odd sort of friendship.

The girls dormitory was thankfully empty, and they clambered right onto Pansy's bed and tugged the curtains closed around them.

"God takes these insufferable muggle clothes _off_ ," Pansy hissed, tugging off her own robes.

"Jeans are _in_ right now," Ginny argued, but she wasn't opposed to taking them off, at least not right now. Pansy was impatient, and without waiting for Ginny to remove her shirt, she yanked down her underwear, and only to her knees.

Pansy looked up at her with a grin that let Ginny know she would be moaning very soon. She was dripping wet, had been since Pansy had pulled her into the alcove, really, and she let out a little breath when Pansy knelt over her, warm breath spilling out of her mouth and over Ginny. She felt vulnerable like this, with her legs spread and Pansy's mouth nearly on her, which made it ten times hotter.

Pansy's tongue flicked just barely over her clit, and Ginny couldn't help jerking upward at the feeling. Pansy smirked.

"Eager, are we?"

"Please Pans," Ginny pleaded. 

"Here?" Pansy asked, before deliberately moving her mouth, licking the crevice of her thigh.

" _No_. Pansy, come on." Begging only made it worse, only made Pansy want to not cooperate more. She moved a little bit closer, licking delicately closer to where Ginny wanted her.

"Here?" she murmured, her lips moving softly against Ginny's vulnerable skin. She groaned, arching up, trying to direct Pansy, who was incorrigible. Pansy pinned her hips down with her hands, her long nails digging lightly but warningly into Ginny's skin. She was a Slytherin, and Ginny didn't doubt that she would use them.

Finally, _finally_ Pansy put her mouth where she wanted, licking coarsely over Ginny. She cried out, trying to arch upward to no avail, as Pansy licked over her again and again. Her mouth was magic, every movement of her tongue making Ginny twitch and jerk and pant loudly.

“Oh fuck!” Ginny cried out, as Pansy stuck two fingers inside of her, rubbing firmly. Ginny was gripping the sheets, her head twisting from side to side as she tried to take in all the sensations. Her forehead was sticky with sweat and obscene noises were sounding from below. Ginny struggled to lift her head, to look at Pansy, who raised her eyebrows when she did.

Pansy’s other hand was somewhere between her own legs, and she moaned, making Ginny jerk upward. It was when Pansy pressed her fingers insistently upward that Ginny finally came, crying out and shaking all over, Pansy’s tongue still flicking over her as she grew more and more sensitive and finally pushed her away. 

Panting and sweating, Ginny sat up and tore off the rest of her clothes, watching as Pansy continued to rub herself, now with more concentration. She pushed her onto her back, clambering sideways over her and sitting right down on her cunt. Immediately, they began to slide against each other, Ginny holding onto Pansy’s leg, still in the air.

Ginny was still sensitive from before, but the sounds Pansy was making were good enough for her. It didn’t take long before Pansy was moaning and twitching beneath her, before tugging her down so that Ginny was lying over top of her. Pansy’s hand ran gently over her back, and Ginny hummed in pleasure.

“That was good,” Pansy breathed, and Ginny kissed her.

“Just give me a minute,” she answered. “Then I’ll be ready for round two.”

Pansy pursed her lips. “You get thirty seconds.”


End file.
